Logopedia:Theme/Scripps Media Television Stations
A listing of television stations owned and/or operated by The E.W. Scripps Company. All stations are listed in order by their primary affiliations and market sizes from largest to smallest, according to The Nielsen Company. ABC Stations WFTS ABC Action News logo.jpg|WFTS-TV Tampa - St. Petersburg, FL ABC15AZ.png|KNXV-TV Phoenix - Mesa, AZ WXYZ C7 BLU r.jpg|WXYZ-TV Detroit, MI & Windsor, ON, CAN Denver7.jpg|KMGH-TV Denver, CO WEWS 5 2016.jpg|WEWS-TV Cleveland - Akron - Canton, OH WMAR.jpg|WMAR-TV Baltimore, MD WRTV 6.png|WRTV Indianapolis, IN KGTV102013.svg|KGTV & KZSD-LP San Diego, CA & Tijuana, BCN, MEX WCPO 9 Logo 2020.png|WCPO-TV Cincinnati, OH KTNV 13 logo HD.png|KTNV-TV Las Vegas - Henderson, NV 10404090_10152332589931892_5932730366256450069_n.jpg|WKBW-TV Buffalo - Niagara Falls, NY KGUN-TV_Logo_2020.png|KGUN-TV Tucson - Sierra Vista, AZ Scripps25.png|KXXV Waco - Temple - Bryan - Killeen - College Station, TX Kivitv.jpeg|KIVI-TV Boise - Nampa - Caldwell, ID WTXL-Logo.png|WTXL-TV Tallahassee, FL & Thomasville, GA 8853025 G.jpg|KATC Lafayette, LA 23ABC.png|KERO-TV Bakersfield, CA Krhd.jpeg|KRHD-CD Waco - Temple - Bryan - Killeen - College Station, TX Ksaw.jpeg|KSAW-LD Twin Falls, ID CBS Stations Wtvf .png|WTVF Nashville, TN WTKR 2020.png|WTKR Norfolk - Portsmouth - Newport News - Virginia Beach, VA WTVR 2020.png|WTVR-TV Richmond - Petersburg, VA KMTV 3 2017.jpg|KMTV-TV Omaha, NE & Council Bluffs, IA KZTV10.png|KZTVSS Corpus Christi, TX KPAX 8 2019.png|KPAX-TV Missoula - Kalispell, MT 200px-K18aj.jpg|KAJJ-CD Missoula - Kalispell, MT KTVQ 2 2019.png|KTVQ Billings - Hardin, MT KXLF 4 2019.png|KXLF-TV Butte, MT KBZK 7 2019.png|KBZK Bozeman, MT KRTV 3 2019.png|KRTV Great Falls, MT KXLH 9 2019.png|KXLH-LD Helena, MT * SSNote: KZTV is owned by SagamoreHill Broadcasting, however Scripps through KRIS-TV programs, manages and operates the station under a Shared Services Agreement. CW Stations PIX11 2017.svg|WPIXNX New York City, NY CW61-AZ-LOGO-with-Call-Letters-Green-e1574106574604.png |KASW Phoenix - Mesa, AZ WSFL 2017 logo.png|WSFL-TV Miami - Fort Lauderdale, FL WGNT27.png|WGNT Norfolk - Portsmouth - Newport News - Virginia Beach, VA KWBA 2006.gif|KWBA-TV Tucson - Sierra Vista, AZ KATC 3.2 The CW.jpg|KATC-DT2 Lafayette, LA Central Coast CW 5.jpeg|KSBY-DT2 Santa Barbara - Santa Maria - San Luis Obispo, CA CW Billings.jpg|KTVQ-DT2 Billings - Hardin, MT KTVH CW.png|KTVH-DT2 Helena - Great Falls, MT * NXNote: Scripps has granted Nexstar Media Group the option to reacquire WPIX which Nexstar can exercise and explore starting in March of 2020 and has until December 31, 2021 to do so. Fox Stations KSTU 2020.png|KSTU Salt Lake City, UT WFLX 2008.png|WFLXSS West Palm Beach - Fort Pierce - Vero Beach, FL WXMI-2019.png|WXMI Grand Rapids - Battle Creek - Kalamazoo, MI WFTX FOX 4.png|WFTX-TV Fort Myers - Naples, FL WSYM 2008.jpg|WSYM-TV Lansing - Jackson, MI KNIN Fox 9 Now.png|KNIN-TVSS Boise - Nampa - Caldwell, ID * SSNote: WFLX and KNIN-TV are owned by Gray Television, however Scripps operates these stations under Shared Services Agreements. NBC Stations Kshb new 2012 logo.jpg|KSHB-TV Kansas City, MO WTMJ 4 2020.png|WTMJ-TV Milwaukee, WI WPTV C5 WPTV VERT TYPE BLK r.png|WPTV-TV West Palm Beach - Fort Pierce - Vero Beach, FL KJRH logo 2010.jpg|KJRH-TV Tulsa, OK WLEX 18 2019.png|WLEX-TV Lexington - Fayette, KY WGBA NBC26.png|WGBA-TV Green Bay - Appleton, WI KOAA2017.jpg|KOAA-TV Colorado Springs - Pueblo, CO KSBY_6.jpg|KSBY Santa Barbara - Santa Maria - San Luis Obispo, CA KRIS6NEWS.jpg|KRIS-TV Corpus Christi, TX KTVH 12 2019.png|KTVH-DT & KTGF-LD Helena - Great Falls, MT Other Stations Antenna TV logo.svg|WPIX-DT2 (Antenna TV)AN New York City, NY This TV '08.png|WPIX-DT3 (This TV)TH New York City, NY TBD logo 2019.jpg|WPIX-DT4 (TBD) New York City, NY HSN 2008.svg|KASW-DT2 (HSN) Phoenix - Mesa, AZ WMYD TV 20 Detroit 2014.png|WMYD (MNTV) Detroit, MI & Windsor, ON, CAN Comet TV 2015.svg|WSFL-DT2 (Comet) Miami - Fort Lauderdale, FL Court-tv-mystery.png|KZCO-LD & KMGH-DT2 (Court TV Mystery)CM Denver, CO Wtvf dt2.png|WTVF-DT2 (Independent) Nashville, TN MeTV San Diego.png|KGTV-DT2 (MeTV) San Diego, CA & Tijuana, BCN, MEX Stadium logo 2017.svg|KSTU-DT3 (Stadium) Salt Lake City, UT Charge! 2017.png|KSTU-DT4 (Charge!)CH Salt Lake City, UT KMCI 2004.jpg|KMCI-TV (Independent) Kansas City, MO (Lawrence, KS) Cozi TV 2018.svg|KSHB-DT2 (Cozi) Kansas City, MO MeTV logo 2014.svg|WPTV-DT2 (MeTV)ME West Palm Beach - Fort Pierce - Vero Beach, FL Court TV 2019.png|WHDT (Court TV)CR West Palm Beach - Fort Pierce - Vero Beach, FL WACY 2006.png|WACY-TV (MNTV) Green Bay - Appleton, WI LATV 2014 logo-0.png|KWBA-DT2 (LATV) Tucson - Sierra Vista, AZ WeatherNation 2014-alt.png|KOAA-DT2 (WXNation) Colorado Springs - Pueblo, CO Mynetworktv2011.png|WSYM-DT4 (MNTV) Lansing - Jackson, MI Telemundo-site-logo-wht.png|KZTV-DT2SS, K22JA-D and K47DF-D (Telemundo) Corpus Christi, TX IONTelevision2016.svg|KXLF-DT4 (Ion)IO Butte, MT * ANNote: Antenna TV is also available on KGUN-DT3, KNXV-DT2, KSTU-DT2, WGNT-DT2, WMYD-DT2, WSFL-DT3, WTVR-DT2 and WXMI-DT2. * THNote: This TV is also available on KWBA-DT3, WSFL-DT4 and WXMI-DT3. * CMNote: Court TV Mystery is the primary network on KZCO-LD and the station is also simulcasted on repeater stations KZFC-LP in Windsor, serving Fort Collins and KZCS-LP, serving Colorado Springs. Court TV Mystery is also available on KASW-DT4, KGTV-DT4, KIVI-DT3, KMCI-DT3, KMTV-DT3, KSAW-LD3, WACY-DT3, WCPO-DT4, WFTX-DT2, WKBW-DT3, WMAR-DT4, WMYD-DT3, WPTV-DT4, WRTV-DT4 and WTMJ-DT3. * CHNote: Charge! is also available on WXMI-DT4. * MENote: In addition to the stations already listed, MeTV is also available on KERO-DT3, KNIN-DT2, WGBA-DT2 and WSYM-DT2. * CRNote: Court TV is the primary network on WHDT and serves as an unofficial flaghsip station for the network. Court TV is also available on KATC-DT4, KERO-DT2 (through KZKC-LP), KIVI-DT5, KJRH-DT4, KNXV-DT4, KOAA-DT4, KRIS-DT4, KSAW-LD5, KSBY-DT4, KTGF-LD3, KTNV-DT4, KTVH-DT3, KWBA-DT4, WCPO-DT2, WEWS-DT4, WFTS-DT4, WFTX-DT5, WGBA-DT4, WLEX-DT4, WMAR-DT5, WSYM-DT5, WTMJ-DT5, WTXL-DT5 and WXYZ-DT4. * SSNote: KZTV is owned by SagamoreHill Broadcasting, however Scripps through KRIS-TV programs, manages and operates the station under a Shared Services Agreement. Scripps does own and operate K22JA-D and K47DF-D outright. * IONote: Ion Television is also available on KBZK-DT4 as a simulcast of KXLF-DT4 and also on KRTV-DT4 and KXLH-LD4.